


A Supernatural Story of Us

by spn-x-reader (delphoxdork)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Christmas, Cute, Fluffy, Grandchildren, Heartwarming, a great story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-08
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-28 14:58:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2736860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delphoxdork/pseuds/spn-x-reader
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I am so not sorry for what I have written, nor am I ashamed. </p><p>Have a lovely Christmas!</p></blockquote>





	A Supernatural Story of Us

You've gotten older, much older, and all of your favorite TV shows are long since gone, most of the actors dead. It’s Christmas eve and you sit, in your rocking chair, wishing things were they were 50 years ago. Your grand children come up to you and ask you to tell them a story, so you tell them of the time two brothers bravely stopped the apocalypse with the help of their angel friend. They notice how sad you are as you finish the story, so they decide to do something extra special for you for Christmas. On their holographic computer screens, they search for the names of the two brothers, Dean and Sam Winchester, and come up with an old TV show called Supernatural. They read some of the plot, and decide to reenact a part of the show so you can see it again. On Christmas morning they run into your bedroom and pull you out of bed so they can perform for you what they rehearsed all night. It was a bit sloppy, not many things were accurate, but you could tell they put in their best efforts. So, you look at them, with emotionless eyes and whisper: _"You didn't fucking do it right."_

**Author's Note:**

> I am so not sorry for what I have written, nor am I ashamed. 
> 
> Have a lovely Christmas!


End file.
